Chireru Amakuni (Alternate)
<Chireru Amakuni | marital status = Married | relatives = Nene (wife) Theia Amakuni (Adopted Mother, Deceased) Hyperion Amakuni (Adopted Father) Natsu Amakuni (Adopted Aunt) Reginald Amakuni (Adopted Brother) Noire Amakuni (Adopted sister) | team = Shinigami-allied Amakuni | education = Amakuni Clan Nene | status = active |roleplay debut = |series debut = | signature skill = ShinganKen-Ryu Shingan |english = David Vincent |japanese = Tetsuya Kakihara }} Chieru Amakuni is a former ryoka with an unknown background, he was saved by Noire Amakuni upon the former awakening in the Rukongai fighting three Hollows while fatally wounded. He has since then been adopted into the Amakuni Clan. He fights alongside Noire and is unofficially affiliated with Eleventh Division. However, after defeating the first "true" Kūkyo māku Natsu Amakuni, Chireru has taken over responsibilities as Head of the Amakuni Clan. Appearance He has jet black hair, always seen his trademark red-blue jacket and is fairly tall. Also, Chireru has this magic seal on his gut that houses an evil dragon from hell and a massive scar on his back. Personality A man with a childish demeanor and a lust for adventure, he is a brilliant fighter and possesses a keen rationality. He is also known to have quite a vulgar vocabulary and a standoff-ish attitude. He is often seen to be gullible in non-combat situations. Chireru is noted for his recklessness and is indifferent to consequences, and is considered loyal to a fault, known for possessing an unbendable will in the face of adversity. He is known to be at times insightful and observing, revealing the qualities of a potential leader. Rash and direct, he is prone to dealing with problems head-on. Being a ryoka, he doesn't understand the animosity between Shinigami and Quincy, though hardly matters to him. Chireru has a massive appetite and is quite a sloppy eater. During a fight he is always full of focus and takes in every detail, enjoying it as if it were quality food. Chireru's biggest weakness of all is his love of sweets, something Noire exploits fully to pull a large number of pranks on him. He is often seen flirting with Nene, considering her squirrel-like features "Exceptionally Cute!". Chireru takes immense pride in being the strongest among all the Amakuni, while utilizing his power and will to better the lives of others. History Chireru was founded near death by Noire Amakuni after being sent to the Soul Society when ripped from his own point of time while traveling through the Dangai, and was brought back to health by Noire. When enlisted by the Amakuni, he was immendiantly trained in various fighting arts native to Soul Society, Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu respectively(though studied hand-to-hand combat under Nene's tutelage rather than learn Hakuda, becoming an expert in the Kaiju-Ningen art of Ataru). Wandenreich Invasion It wasn't look before the Wandenreich invaded the Soul Society. In the confusion, Chireru stumbled upon a sealed Natsu beneath the Amakuni estate while gathering supplies. He was found by the current head of the clan moments later, who explained that Natsu, who was the founder of the Amakuni, was sealed here for her treason against the Gotei 13. Then, a powerful man waltzed in on the pair. That man was none other than Yhwach, the Leader of the Wandenreich. Without warning, he disposed of the Amakuni Leader, leaving Chireru paralyzed at the sight. Yhwach then freed Natsu and offered her a truce, as he considered her one of the Special War Powers. Natsu, grateful of releasing her and viewing the Quincy as the solution to the Shinigami she so despised, took the man at his offer. Noticing Chireru's prescence, Natsu asked where his allegiances lie. Noting his life on the line, he merely said the Amakuni was his one true allegiance. Natsu, satisified with his answer, stated she as the Head of the Clan once again, and her first act was to recall the Amakuni from the front lines, to further weaken the Shinigami forces. Chireru took to recalling Noire. Despite her apparent disgust for her clans actions, did not dare resist such an order. Chireru merely asked her to put up with it, saying he was far less pleased as she was. Rebel Heroes It wasn't long until the start of the second invasion that Noire and Chireru went awall, deeming the Quincy and Natsu the very thing they swore to destroy. The duo made a fierce team, managing to defeat several unnamed Sternritter opponents through combination attacks and hit-and-run tactics. However the two encounter Haschwalth, though rather than stay and fight, he retreats in order to fulfill the summon of his majesty, leaving Reginald Amakuni to fight in his place. Confident of his abilities, Chireru challenged his step-brother to a one on one battle. After a brief exchange, Reginald was soundly defeated, though rather than kill him, Chireru offered Reginald to join his own counteroffensive alongside his family. With the arrival of Hyperion Amakuni, Reginald caved in at the sight of two powerful Captain-class warriors in front of him. After proposing to gathered the war-torn Amakuni members, they were encountered by none other than Natsu herself. Natsu, staring down the four rouge Amakuni. Act of unification Powers and Abilities Immense Spirit Pressure: Chireru has access to incredible amounts of spiritual pressure that more of a match for Captain-class fighters. Heightened Spiritual Awareness: Ever since childhood, Chireru always had strong spiritual capabilities above the norm, which have allowed him to access a strong sixth sense that encompasses his surroundings. He has a strong bond with the spiritual side of things. Uncommon resilience: Chireru's recovery rate is faster than ordinary humans, requiring only a week to recuperate from fatal injuries(with help from Noire's Kido). Chireru's genetic structure renders him immune to ordinary afflictions like Hollowification. Kido Novice: Having learned Kido recently, he has yet to to gain a proficiency in the art. However, he is shown to have memorized the incantation of Sōkatsui, and is capable in its use(Though it is still far weaker than average). However, he otherwise has difficulty in utilizing other Kido, Bakudo in particular. Keen Intellect: '''Despite his childish and vulgar personality, Chireru is shown to be quite observatory and a natural leader. His fine attention to detail allows him to easily analyze an enemies abilities in combat thoroughly. He can also be quite persuasive, pointing out a potential flaw in either a friend or foe in continuing to fight a battle that there is statistically little chance to be won at the present. '''Ataru Master: As opposed to learning Hakuda, Chireru instead chose to learn the art of Ataru. Although his athletic capabilities are inferior to a Kemono Heishi without the use of his Akuma Shingan, Chireru has proven formidable in his own right in the use of this acrobatic style of martial arts. This style of fighting perfectly compliments his natural speed with in his Akuma Shingan activated. However, when utilizing Ataru in his Shikon Chireru form, his speed and evasive capabilities surpass that of Master-level practitioners. In addition, Chireru is shown to meld Ataru and Shunpo together, as shown while creating Speed Clones while incorporating the evasive mechanics of the Ataru during his confrontation with Natsu Amakuni. Shunpo Practitioner: Chireru has proven to be naturally fast, even without Shunpo. While not yet an expert, he has proven faster than Noire in the use of Shunpo. * Speed Clones: Chireru has proven to have a minor proficiency in this skill. However, his current skill only allows him to make 3 clones of himself at once. Zanjustu Master: Chireru is highly skilled in the sword arts, he has proven to be an expert of kenjutsu. He is capable of fending off several lesser opponents at once or engage a stronger one near-equal opponent for long periods of time. He has become accustomed in the use of Battoujutsu as of late. ShinganKen-Ryu ShinganKen-Ryu: A style of kenjutsu practiced by Amakuni clan members of Chireru's bloodline. As the name suggests, it works well in conjuction with Shingan. It is a kenjutsu style reliant upon attacking percieved weakness and powerful counter attacks. There are four known techniques that accompany this style of fighting: *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī jūden(魂充電, Soul Charge):' The most standard technique of ShinganKen-Ryu, it is thrust from a sword coupled with the perception of Shingan, allowing for pinpoint accuracy. This technique is the embodiment of the style. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: No ji warutsu( の次ワルツ, Next Waltz):' The only technique used outside Shingan's influence, it is a two step attack, usually·using the first strike to as a decoy strike, then unleashing the second strike with greater force. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Hogo-sha chōrui(保護者鳥類,Guardian Birds):' The defensive form of ShinganKen-Ryu, which the practitioner launches several continuous high-speed sword strikes that creates a zone that can intercepts various attacks. Powerful adversaries can offset this zone by injecting a powerful barrage of sword swipes of their own. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī no harikēn(魂のハリケーン, Soul Hurricane):' Since being welcomed as a member of "This" clan Amakuni, he developed a technique that draws out Chireru's spiritual pressure into a strike of raw physical power. Shingan Powers Shingan "Soul's Eye": Soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wielders can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will, though is unable to analyze the souls of Kūkyo māku. Chireru was born with the ability to access this power and is second nature to use. Shingan users are allotted the following abilities: Limited Telepathy: Once a Shingan wielder makes contact with an individual, they can establish a temporary telepathic link with them. It is limited to a single individual at a time. Extrasensory tuition: An ability to sense the outside world through use of the Soul's Eye. It is a technique highly dependent of one's own spiritual pressure. The greater one's spiritual pressure, the further one can press their extrasensory capacity. Melded Potential: Truly refined users of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one linked individual, though in short bursts only. * Akuma Shingan: Shingan's evolved state unique to Chireru, which allows the user to dispel illusions, barriers and Kido attacks with an spiritual potential equal to or weaker than its wielder. In addition, 30% of the brains limiters are disabled, resulting in: Enhanced Speed: Although Shunpo cannot be used alongside Akuma Shingan, the users natural speed is enhanced. The users movement appear fluid. This potential speed increase allows him to utilize the acrobatic Kaiju-Ningen martial art of Ataru with similar capabilities to that of the Kemono Heishi species. Enhanced Strength:: The users natural physical strength is enhanced with Akuma Shingan active. He could easily punch through solid objects with minimum effort. Partial Pain Nullification: Akuma Shingan acts like a sort of "pain killer", though this effect can be as much a curse as it is a gift, due to the pressure this advanced Shingan power puts on the user * Sekki-Gan: 'A forbidden ability, inherited alongside Akuma Shingan. Use of Sekki-Gan shortens its users' life span. Through eye contact, the wielder injects his/her spiritual pressure into another, applying one of two effects depending on the incantation: '"With the weight of the law, I release your power!": The user's cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated. In exchange the latent spiritual potential of the affected individual is temporarily maximized. If used on a Shinigami, Bankai is automatically released( for individuals who have achieved Shikai only, the Bankai can be temporarily accessed, albeit in an unstable state. For those yet to achieve a Shikai, it has no effect and no Shikai/Bankai state is activated). A side effect of Sekki-Gan after it wears off is an slightly accelerated growth rate. being activated]] "With the weight of the law, I restrict your power!": The user's spiritual cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated. In exchange, the affected individual cannot access their spiritual potential temporarily. When used on Shinigami or an Arrancar, their Bankai/Resurrecion are nullified if active. Sekki-Gan has no adverse effect on the growth rate. Exclusive Techniques * KuroTsu-Hoshi (black-star(黒つ星)): A unpredictable ball of condensed reiatsu, released off the tip of Kusanagi's blade or even his mouth. It has the capability to bypass defensive spells and Kido. Its overall power is dependent on its size(which is dependent on a charge time). *'Uchū-kanmon (宇宙関門, Cosmic Barrier):' A technique taught to Chireru by Hyperion Amakuni shortly after joining clan Amakuni. Chireru's use of the technique resembles that of the techniques creator, Sarutahiko Ōkami, which is that of a dual phase barrier through his entire arm, as opposed to Sarutahiko generating it through the palm of his hands. * Espada Bombarda (sword bombardment): A powerful blast-wave of reiryoku released through Kusanagi. While it starts as a large, potent wave, the further its target is, the more the jolt will divid and speed up until there are ten energy jolts that are weaker yet faster projectile. ** Sword Bombardment Battoujutsu: A technique developed by Chireru in his free time during his time with Tazuma, where he cloaking himself with the reiryoku of Espada Bombarda followed by Battoujutsu(抜刀術,the craft of drawing out the sword). The Result is an incredibly powerful charge, with the bonus of an area of effect based damage, causing additional damage to those who parry or evade within Chireru's radius. When successful contact with the target connects, the symbol bearing a phoniex momentarily appears within the zone, followed by an explosion of spiritual pressure(though the said explosion is more superficial than dangerous). Blastwave.gif|Chireru cloaked in Espada Bombarda, charging in. Blastwave1.gif|Battoujutsu while cloaked in Reiryoku of Espada Bombarda Blastwave2.gif|Sword Bombardment hitting its mark. 'Kekkai State Transformations' A power acquired when ones' spirit and physical powers manifest into a singular form through a catalyst unique to humans of Chireru's bloodline. No one person has the same catalyst. By Chireru's own accord, Kekkai State and Fullbring '''are fundamentally similar, stating that '''Fullbring is merely a hollow-infused Kekkai State as both are human powers. Due to the spiritual composition of this technique, all kekkai state forms save for Kyukyoku Kekkai State and Saigo no Kekkai Jutsu are susceptible at a Quincy's Bankai Ensnaring Device. * Kekkai State 1: Kaiser Chireru ( spirit form one: king Chireru): The form achieved by merging his soul with Kusanagi's spirit. The most apparent trait of this form is the spirit armor Chireru dons. It has the greatest defensive capabilities of the first three kekkai states. * Kekkai State 2: Infeccion Chireru (spirit form two: infected Chireru): Chireru's least used Kekkai State, it is achieved by the artificial soul program overlapping Chireru's personality. The result being an inverted version of the spirit armor being donned, which has a consciousness of its own. * Kekkai State 3: Destro-Chireru: Accessing the spirit energies locked in the seal on his body, Chireru gains some dragonic physical characteristics, longer red hair and enhanced speed, strength and regenerative abilities, and a vast boast of spiritual pressure, though gains a more aggressive personality. This form requires Chireru to expends large reserves of his own spiritual powers to maintain. * Kyukyoku Kekkai: Shikon Chireru (Ultimate spirit form: Four souls' Chireru). The ultimate form of the Kekkai State Power. In Chireru's case, the form is achieved when converging all four souls (Chireru's, Kusanagi's, ASP's,and Inferno's) into a single entity. The mass of spiritual powers is then out poured and condensed, resulting in the Kyukoku Kekkai State. The physical characters are comprised of that of all 4 differing souls. The spiritual pressure emitted through this far surpasses Captain-class Despite its overwhelming powers, it is limited by a time restraint of 15 minutes because of the fact that all four souls are competing to mentally manifest. After further training with Sarutahiko Ōkami, Chireru managed to overcome the time restrain and alter the power of the form itself, enhancing it. * Saigo no Kekkai Jutsu (Final Kekkai Technique): Kaiju Shikon Chireru: A unique, weapon of last resort transformation that is achieved when Chireru summons forth Totsuka, the cosmic sword with Kusanagi, the holy one and rebuilds the Kekkai State, empowering Chireru with the "Will of the Cosmos". It is considered the final kekkai state because once the power of the form dissipates, the user integrates with the Will of the Cosmos, effectively achieving the same result as dying. Weapon(s) Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Having learned from Tazuma that this Kusanagi was not in fact a Zanpakuto, it is refered as a Holy Sword, as stated by Chireru. Kusanagi is like a Zanpakuto due to the fact it has a spirit of its own. The blade itself can be utilized by gathering in spiritual power and unleashing it. As of yet, Chireru has two techniques of unleashing his spiritual pressure through Kusanagi: KuroTsu-Hoshi and Espada Bombarda Quotes *(giving a speech to Amakuni Clan) "As of this moment, I, Chireru Amakuni, will be the new Leader of our clan! True, I have little in the way of experience as I come from a time where the Amakuni are all but extinct. However, seeing the way Natsu Amakuni worked her will to create a world of war and chaos sickened me. Therefore, I will try to accomplish a feat no other leader has ever done; I will create a world of peace! A world with as little bloodshed as can be. I wish our clan to bridge the rivalries that segregate this existing world!" Trivia *This character is closer to its original counterpart created by me... Stats *(Normal) *('Kyukoku Kekkai: Shikon Chireru''') Category:Alternate Future Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Amakuni Clan Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Shunpo Users Category:Kido Users Category:Ataru Users Category:Character